


No Matter The Price

by DynamiteMars



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast), jrwi
Genre: Drabble, Found Family, Gen, oh ouch that kind of hurt, when you sell your soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynamiteMars/pseuds/DynamiteMars
Summary: *Major arc 2 finale spoilers (Not explicitly said but heavily implied)*A Mountain centered drabble piece, I just wanted to explore a little into the grief, found family, and anger themes that are in Mountain's character arc.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	No Matter The Price

The day Mountain watched his future go up in flames was the day he thought his life was over, but life is funny in the way it aches to keep you standing, even when the supports you had are naught but ash. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the way his grief funneled straight into a coal furnace of anger, maybe it was the locket that glistened heartlessly around his neck and his own gluttony for pain that had kept him standing.

But he found his family again. They weren’t his wife, or the child she carried, their child that she carried, but they were family nonetheless. He cared for them and by the gods he was going to protect them. No matter how much of an asshole Sylnan could be, or the sheer stupid Br’aad could display, they were family. He could teach them to be strong and unfettered, and how to stand tall, even if he was the shortest out of them all. 

He would protect them no matter what. No matter the cost. A shaky hand traced the pattern of a burnt orange mountain over the back of his once again bald head. His eyes locked with his own reflected in a mirror, full of fear. The same desperate gnawing fear he felt when he ran to save his wife, and his legs couldn't move quick enough. He felt nauseous all the way through to a soul which he no longer could call his own. 

He _had_ to protect them. No matter the cost. 

He had to.


End file.
